Cramps
by imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: "Tris tilts her head in confusion as he pulls a tampon from his pocket. A tampon. "Uh, Tobias. I might not know a lot outside of computers, but I'm pretty sure that boys don't - ," "Oh hush," Oliver interrupts." (Or, in the middle of a conference, Tris faces a bit of a dilemma and a whole lot of cramps. Luckily, Tobias is good at more than just saving his city).


**A rando one shot, in the same 'verse as my Arrow-esque Divergent world. Hope you enjoy!**

Tris's face burns.

Her back aches, her legs are throbbing, her uterus is entering self-destruct mode and someway, somehow, Tris had forgotten about how very _human _she is. She wants to blame Tobias – it's his fault that she barely has time to think about anything other than work or _work_ – but she knows that he'd only brood fifty times over if he knew how little time she actually spends on herself. So, she sucks it up and presses her lips together.

It's only when another cramp crashes through her body that she remembers periods aren't something she can ignore.

Tris clenches her teeth, staring unseeingly at the presenter on the stage in front of her as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Her face is flushed and she digs her nails into her thigh as the pain radiates throughout her body. She wants to get up – she wants to make a dart for the bathroom, but they're in the middle of a conference, in the middle of Chicago, and _of course_ she's the only girl in the entire board room.

_Frack male dominated workplaces. _

Tris shifts again, angry tears blurring her vision as cramps absolutely wreck her body. She wants nothing more than to curl up into a ball with a heating pad and a pound of chocolate and it's only the feel of a soft hand on her arm that keeps her from keeling over as a harsh pain shoots through her lower abdomen.

"Tris?"

Tobias's voice comes out in a soft whisper as the presenter drones on about nanotechnology.

"Hey," he whispers, "What's wrong -,"

Tris turns to him, a nonchalant lie on the tip of her tongue, when he takes in her tight lips and tear-filled eyes. He has her up and out of her seat in seconds, and the small "_eep_!" that falls from Tris's lips is lost in the air as Tobias pulls them away from the conference and into the deserted hall.

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispers soothingly as Tris lurches forward and grabs at the lapels of his suit. She fists his shirt tightly as she sags into him, a whiny moan escaping her throat.

Tris had always been on the receiving end of awful, terrible, crippling cramps, but these are something else. She almost thinks she'd prefer being shot with one of Tobias's guns.

She feels Tobias's hands running down her arms – gently smoothing back her hair – before he pushes her back slightly and tries to pull her face up to meet his gaze.

"Tris," he says, voice a bit sharper with worry. "Hey, what is it?"

Tris pulls away, folding her arms tightly over her midsection. She aims her eyes to her feet, steadying her breathing in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. She knows she's being childish, but it _hurts_ and she doesn't have any tampons because she apparently _forgot_ that she's a woman and she just wants to go home.

Tobias's hand his under her chin now, and Tris lets out a frustrated sigh as he pulls her face up towards his own.

His eyes widen as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Tris," he breathes out, his lips pulling into a tight frown, "What - ,"

"I'm on my period, okay?" Tris huffs out, way past the point of caring what Tobias thinks. "I'm on my period and I _forgot _that I would be so I don't have anything and there is literally no other female in the vicinity that could help a girl out and the bathrooms are _useless_, Tobias, useless and of course today is the day that I wear my favorite underwear and do you know how _hard_ it is to get blood out of lace and," Tris pauses as she takes a shuddering breath, palming harshly at the tears that continue to fall down her face. "And it _hurts, _Tobias."

She lets out a sad, watery laugh.

"It really really hurts -,"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."

Tris tilts her head at the man in front of her, equal parts shocked and confused at the small, comforting smile he's giving her – at the way he doesn't seem phased in the slightest by the utter amount of ghastly word vomit that Tris had just unleashed.

Tris clenches her fist again as the throbbing in her body intensifies, her eyes widening when she realizes that she's still grasping at Tobias's suit.

He places his hand over her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He then reaches into the inside of his suit, searching one pocket and then a second, before his face lights up momentarily.

"Bingo," he whispers, and it's so monotoned and so unenthusiastically Tobias that it pulls a small giggle from Tris's lips.

(The giggle, in turn, pulls a small smile from Tobias).

Tris tilts her head in confusion as he pulls a tampon from his pocket.

A _tampon._

"Uh, Tobias. I might not know a lot outside of computers, but I'm pretty sure that boys don't - ,"

"Oh hush," Tobias interrupts. "I've known Shauna my entire life."

Tris raises an eyebrow at him.

"And Shauna," Tobias continues on about Zeke's firecracker of a wife, ignoring Tris's small smile, "started shoving all sorts of fun stuff into Zeke's and my suit pockets when she realized that her tiny purses don't really hold much. I just never got around to emptying them."

He offers Tris a small, teeny, tiny smile, and Tris is hit so strongly by a wave of affection for the man in front of her that she has to take a steadying breath.

She wants to blame whatever hormones that are amplified in her body right now, but she knows it's much more than that.

"Here," Tobias says, handing her the tampon. "Zeke has a stash of ibuprofen in the car. Go deal with whatever, we'll get you some painkillers, and you go nap in the car until the conference lets out. We'll grab something for dinner on the way back home, your choice, okay? Whatever you want."

"But the meeting - ,"

"Tris - ,"

"And the notes - ,"

"I've got it handled, Tris."

"But - ,"

"No."

Tris opens her mouth to retort, but quickly snaps it shut as she feels another stab of pain shoot through her body.

"Yeah, okay," she breathes out softly, face contorting as her stomach shifts uneasily.

"Yeah, okay." Tobias repeats back just as softly, eyes so open and warm in the way that Tris sometimes thinks is reserved just for her.

Tobias glances back at the door to the conference, Zeke's worried face peering through the window. Tobias shoots him a quick nod before turning back to Tris and pressing a set of car keys into her palm.

She smiles up at him, her heart all warm and fuzzy and thudding away in her chest as he matches her gaze.

They stare at each other and Tobias's eyebrows are furrowed together in the way that they normally are when he's deep in thought. His eyes are so intense – so insistent – that Tris drops her gaze to the ground. It's then she feels Tobias move forward – then she feels his lips press firmly against her hair.

It's over as soon as it starts, but there's a shift in his voice that warms Tris to her core.

"I'll see you in a bit," he says.

"Yeah."

When Tris wakes up, she's in her own bed and wrapped tightly in her favorite green blanket. There's a pile of chocolate and a bottle of ibuprofen balanced carefully next to her glasses, and despite the knives that seem to pepper her lower abdomen, Tris can't help the small smile that dances across her face.

_End_

**Let me know what you think! Review feed my soul!**


End file.
